Taiga Jinkō
|birthday = 10th June |age = 400+ |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Lavender |hair = Black |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Gotei 13 |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Captain of the Head of the |previous occupation = 4th Seat |team = |previous team = None |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Midori Jinkō |education = |status = Active |shikai = Reigen |bankai = Reigen no Tenpenchī}} Taiga Jinkō (塵紅大河 Crimson Impurity, River) is the influential, cunning, and genius Captain of the in the . Regarded particularly for his unorthodox approach to ruling his Division, the , along with his own malevolent personality, many are intimidated by him in the Gotei. However, Taiga is one of the more prodigal Captains of his era, and after the promotion of , he has filled part of the gap that was left in the Gotei 13's military power. Appearance Taiga appears as a scholarly man, if anything else. He is a relatively thin man, with a lean physique that does not indicate at a whole lot of physical training. But, it should be known that Taiga's eyes reflect a mental conditioning far beyond the average Shinigami. Their dark blue, almost purple-like state have shown to strike both fear and admiration into the hearts of Shinigami, Arrancar and Hollow alike. Furthermore, it is also seen that Taiga has a very narrow facial structure, almost triangular, one could say. His facial features are somewhat soft, making him appear slightly feminine in this regard. He is known to constantly wear frames over his eyes, presumably due to short-sightedness. Notably, his hair is a very dark blue-like color. It is only neck-length, though the front appears to be quite long. Several strands are known to clump up together at a single point, and come in front of his eyes slightly. In terms of attire, Taiga wears a rather modified version of the Shinigami's Shihakusho, having indicated that this would be the new and official attire for his work within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. It appears to be a very human attire, of the modern society of course; consisting of, a long, dark blue overcoat, buttoned up at the center with white lining, over a white kosode, with a white scarf put in between both of these attires, a pair of dark blue, rather tight hakama, and a brown belt at his waist, keeping his zanpakutou situated safely on there. His footwear appears to be solely leather, fully covered shoes, as to protect him from potentially hazardous materials. When not attending these duties, Taiga always wears the standard Shinigami attire, that being the Shihakusho. A black kosode with rather wide sleeves to hide some of his inventions, black hakama, a white obi, tabi and waraji. Over this, he wears his Captain's haori; outlined with an azure trim and possessing the kanji for 12 (十二) on it. Personality History Synopsis *'To Prove One's Worth'(Complete) *'Pursuit of Frail Wings' Inventions and Equipment *'Shakonmaku Kaisei' (遮魂膜改正 Soul-Warding Membrane Revision) is one of the many modifications and additions that Taiga has contributed to Soul Society. It is operated primarily in his own barracks, and is managed by the various Seated Officers of his Division in a specific order. It is an extensive revision of the concept of the Shakonmaku, the barrier which surrounds the Soul Society. Utilizing his knowledge within Kidō and spiritual energy, attained through his sister and inquisitivity, Taiga has been able to extend the concept of the Shakonmaku by leaps and bounds. First and foremost, the barrier surrounds not only the Seireitei, but it also travels across the Rukongai. Secondly, it is interlaced with a variety of smaller barriers for particular areas which hold much importance to the Soul Society, including the Research and Development Center. Additionally, utilizing the concept of Kidō, he is capable of strengthening the barrier at any time, preventing the entry of possible criminals. Furthermore, the Kidō also acts as an alarm, and once triggered, he is capable of sending out a powerful to warn the entirety of Soul Society of a breach. Finally, he has shown to possess an innate level of manipulation over the barrier from his own office, digitally materializing it and assigning specific individuals to different areas for the maximum level of protection. *'Senjin Denreishinki' (千仞伝令神機 Boundless Divine Messenger Machine) another modification to one of Soul Society's various equipment. The is a communication device that is capable of traversing the distance from Soul Society and the Human World, project a radar on Hollow's spiritual energies and other functions very useful to a Shinigami. The Senjin Denreishinki appears to be exclusive to Taiga's own use, as it was an entirely accidental experiment. Though this particular Denreishinki is capable of all the functions that a normal one has, this also has the ability to completely remove the space-time between the Soul Society and any other dimension in existence once it has been made contact with. For this reason, Taiga has given every one of his Division members, other Captains and Lieutenants his Denreishinki number so he may provide assistance to them as immediately as needed. Such removal of space-time appears to be a result of the spiritual power of the and spell, which was absorbed by the initial Denreishinki he experimented on after giving it a medium to absorb spiritual power in the atmosphere, for another effect entirely. However, this experiment, as noted by Taiga, gives him the ability to traverse across space-time without the assistance of the , or , thus he uses this method frequently for sampling. *'Ukiyogatari' (浮き世語 Story of the Transient Life) the most secretive invention of Taiga's. Taiga remarks that this is a set of hidden weapons that are created through methods that are "unwanted within Soul Society." After defying the laws of Soul Society, Taiga was capable of coming in contact with the Fullbringers of the Human World. With their knowledge of Soul Manipulation, Taiga was capable of reproducing such an effect through the assistance of spiritual alteration. The guards of these small blades are created with unique technology that helps to magnetically attract free reishi, using a spiritual core as a basis to do so. Thus, with the capacity of soul manipulation, Taiga was capable of crafting unique blades that were able to emulate the processes of the environment surrounding them through the weaving of the very environment around the weapon in question. This then caused Taiga's ambushes to be far more successful, causing Taiga to employ these as an initial means of debilitation before other methods come into play. *'Kidōgamaguchi' (鬼道蝦蟇口 Pouch of the Demon Way) an unique invention created through the assistance of his sister. Unknowingly, Midori had passed down the knowledge that Kidō could be placed within what he called "sigils" that were capable of erupting the effects of spells with a simple surge of spiritual energy. Taiga decided to use this to his own advantage; using his inquisitive nature and subsequent access to the records of the Kidō Corps, Taiga had been able to designate specific sigils according to the spells employed. He would commonly place these spells in small orbs, which were all placed in a spiritually bound bag that rejected all spiritual essences through its construction via Sekki-sekki dust. As a consequence, whenever opened, Taiga is able to cause extreme surprise to his opponents as he bombards them with a multitude of unexpected binding and destruction spells with very little energy drain. *'Zanpakutō Hōkaishūha' (斬魄刀崩壊周波 Soul-Cutting Sword's Disruption Frequency) one of Taiga's most profound inventions, and the one he is most proud of. After examining the invasion of Muramasa on Soul Society, Taiga attempted to emulate similar effects through the use of technology. Though his invention was initially discarded because of the possible threats to Soul Society, the invasion of the Vandenreich and Stern Ritter had caused it to become accepted as a legible option against threats to the Gotei 13. The invention works through coating the user's own zanpakutō with a special barrier prior to fighting battles. As one confronts another shinigami, the barrier itself begins to oscillate as speeds of approximately 1 million oscillations per second. Once this is done, the number of vibrations caused by this creates an unusual sound which resonates with the spirit within the zanpakutō being faced. As a consequence, the sensitivity formed by this type of sound was replicated from the spiritual frequency of Muramasa during his invasion. From this sound, the zanpakutō begins to retreat and is unable to release his power thanks to the blockade created by the continuous bombardment of sound. If the zanpakutō is by chance, released, Taiga's invention is capable of sealing it after a potentially long period of time, dependent on the bond with the zanpakutō and shinigami in question. Other Equipment *'Ginokage' (疑の陰 Shadow of a Doubt) an unique cloak he gained from former 3rd Seat, Akon which he obtained through various dealings and collaborations. Taiga himself uses the cloak on several occasions, but most prominently when out collecting data. This cloak is made out of a natural coating of Sekki-sekki on the outer layer and an inner-layer of reishi absorption fibers. Such conflicting forces cause all of Taiga's spiritual power to be within the cloak and allow him to move around undetected by any other race that has spiritual sensory. Unusually, Taiga is still capable of employing his abilities to their maximum potential, whilst evading all reishi-based assaults thanks to the layer of Sekki-sekki that surrounds the cloak. *'Nikubakudan' (肉爆弾, "Flesh Bomb") though not an invention he particularly likes, Taiga knows about its employments and thus has on rare moments employed it. Gained through a dealing with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, this invention was adapted by Taiga for a less gruesome use. Nikubakudan is a biological bomb, that enters the target's body through insertion via an open wound or orifice. To make this an easier task, Taiga will layer his sword with the bomb's liquidized state prior to entering an expedition. Thankfully, this liquid is transparent and thus makes it easier to apply. Upon activation, the virus inserted within the victim's body begins to clutch on reiryoku within the body, using it as a means to catalyze its reaction and cause the victim of the explosion to be blown into smitherines. :*'Nikubakudan Ver. 2.0: Daishizen Bakudan' (肉爆弾 バージョン二: 大自然爆弾 Flesh Bomb Version 2.0: Mother Nature's Bomb) A less vile version of Nikubakudan. Through implantation of the virus into surrounding nature, Taiga is able to cause the said virus to absorb any biological material from the ecosystems surrounding him, creating an explosion of devastating power and radius dependent on how much biological material is enveloped by the virus itself. *'Reibunsōki' (霊分相機 Soul Phase Splitter) an unique invention, created by an unknown scientist of the 12th Division, though was rumored to be one of Taiga's closest confidants. The said invention is a small necklace which Taiga wears around his neck at almost all times. It is an invention that synchronizes itself with all of the reishi that composes him. By temporarily abandoning any and all organs and converting them into pure spiritual energy, Taiga is capable of travelling through Soul Society as a "ghost". Walking through walls, phasing through physical attacks, you name it and Taiga can do it. A crippling weakness of this however is the inability to evade reiryoku-based attacks, and can cause severe injury if Taiga doesn't avoid it entirely or revert forms prior to its landing. Furthermore, Taiga is also unable to form any type of spiritual power into a tangible form because of the manner in which this form is constructed, thus making it difficult to handle properly except for the most skilled user. Powers and Abilities : Taiga's spiritual power is quite fierce, which is expected of a Captain in the Gotei 13. Like most of his fellow Captains, Taiga has a very potent spiritual pressure when its exerted, taking on a dark blue coloration and an almost flame-like presence. It has shown to have potentially hazardous consequences if not controlled properly by Taiga. This was seen by him at a young age, where he consantly, though unintentionally, burned his sister whenever they went out to play. Later, she would recognize this and admit him Taiga and herself into the Shin'ō Academy. Whilst in the academy, he would be restrained by a number of seals in order to enhance the potency and control of his reiryoku. Such sealing would later cause his talent in Kidō to shine more prominently, considering that he used the minimum amount of spiritual power for the maximum potency without exerting himself. Currently, it appears his spiritual power has become so potent that even minor exertion can cause surroundings around him to burn and crumble, retreating into nothing but free particles of reishi. He can use this to his advantage however; utilizing his Kidō prowess to dominate over them and subsequently enhance his own spells mid-casting. Furthermore, his spiritual pressure is capable of selectively burning things, rather than being an indiscriminate force. For this reason, the potency of Taiga's spiritual pressure and power is truly one ofthe most unusual among the Gotei 13, but definitely one of the one's feared. Genius Intellect: Unless given a scale, intellect is something that cannot truly be described or measured. All that can be used as an estimation of somebody's "intellect" are aspects such as their tactical ability, remembrance capability, inventive genius and the like. However, Taiga disregards such notions, believing that intellect is something that is a holistic view on an individual's capabilities, and how he brings about the best in himself and thus, improves. Though he does think in such a manner, Taiga isn't above using the conventional measures of "intellect" to justify exactly how smart he, and other individuals believe him to be. Firstly, Taiga possesses a very keen intuition. Almost instinctively he reacts to danger, with appropriate emotional responses enhanced by his own sense perception make him one of the more intuitive members of the Gotei. Furthermore, Taiga is regularly shown to be a witty man, his comments quickly evoking thoughts even in the thick-headed young men and women of modern society. His skills within the field of battle tactics are also highly impressive, commandeering small and large squads with efficiency and results that few could compare to. Taiga is also a frighteningly efficient collector of information. Utilizing resources that are known to few, Taiga keeps record of almost every happening that concerns the fabric of the Gotei 13. Though whether he chooses to reveal that information, or personally deal with any threats, is completely up to his own mindset. The scientist is also extremely knowledgeable about both the physical and spiritual world at large, with a frightening capacity to both retain and recall the knowledge on an unrivalled level. Wizened over the years with isolated research, experimentation in both sociology and other fields of study, Taiga's intellect is one that realistically can't be matched by many when put into the scale of the "ordinary thinkers", as he likes to call them. *'Genius Inventor': As expected of the Captain of the 12th Division, Taiga truly possesses a level of inventive genius that is rivaled by none in his own era. Having conducted experiments of a wide variety as a means to establish a permanent working relationship with the Gotei 13, it is evident that Taiga has devoted his mind and soul to the invention and extensive modification of various resources and services in the Gotei 13, to benefit everyone in the end. However, what isn't most prevalent about Taiga's inventive genius isn't how frequently he thinks up of revolutionary ideas without any prompts, but rather, how he thinks up of them during a critical situation. Taiga is an adaptable scientist, who has shown his most brilliant of inventions during a time of crisis. This was particularly evident during the Quincy War, where he had shown to be capable of using the technology of the Quincy against them, despite their foreign nature to the Shinigami, and thus had them prepared for a similar threat if they were to ever come again. He has also had a number of hands in the extensive modification of items already very famed in the Seireitei, such as the and , two items which he had modified to become far beyond their initial capacity, though the latter was kept for his own use. It appears that Taiga uses his knowledge of Kidō heavily in his inventions, believing that its "magical" focus to be the key for the most enjoyable inventions, and the ones he becomes most curious in. *'Masterful Strategist and Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': : Taiga isn't a master of Hohō by any means of the classification or title. Though fast, his speedy movements aren't enough to title him with such an honor. What he does possess however, is finesse. Finesse in the art of Hohō; balance, coordination, accuracy and fluidity. All of these things are as easy to Taiga as is talking with sweet words. Because of his mastery over Kidō, he is in need to constantly be in a state of balance in order for his spells to function correctly, otherwise their flow will be interrupted and the rhythm will be tattered. As such, Taiga has honed his balance to the point where virtually nobody can rival him in this aspect. He is capable of rather remarkable feats, including distributing his own body weight across a medium equally and without falling, such as on a thin pole with no support. Furthermore, Taiga has also shown to be very tuned with his hand-eye coordination, to the extent where he may act on reflex and multi-task while showing no signs of tension or strain. Remarkably so, despite his speed not being exceptional, he has shown time and time again to fight other Captain-level Shinigami in a physical contest utilizing his balance as the core part of his fighting style. He utilizes fluid and uninterrupted movements within battle, that take advantage of the environment around him to put his enemies under enormous pressure, before eventually breaking them. Concurrently, Taiga rarely ever performs abrupt movements, usually utilizing the momentum of the other individual's movement as a medium to escape unharmed. Rotations are quite common in his fighting style, and his ability to avoid others has caused him to be labelled as a pest among other Shinigami, especially those who have gone rogue. The greatest demonstration of Taiga's Hohō is in his remarkable skill with acrobatic movements. It was as if he was a mechanical object, designed specifically for the purpose of acrobatics. Without trying, he is capable of such a remarkable display of acrobatics that many would be left dazzled by the sheer display. In particular, the Captain shows the use of handstands and the like very prominently in his daily life. As a means of evasion or simple movement, Taiga can do it all. From cartwheels to backflips, you name it and Taiga will do so. In rapid succession, Taiga shows that he can evade any and all assaults, regardless of their complexity. Utilizing erratic, but fluid motions, his body truly is as free as the air. : Believed to have always possessed mediocre skill in the use of Zanjutsu, it should be of no surprise that Taiga's skill in Zanjutsu has been ascertained to the level of a lower-tier Seated Officer. Because of his reliance on Kidō, his own intelligence, inventions and sometimes, his zanpakutō, there is a rarity for him to ever draw his blade and employ it in combat. When he does though, the movements Taiga uses are characteristically fluid, and entirely efficient. Delicate strokes, lunges and parries are employed within Taiga's style, leaving even the most advanced o swordsmen briefly admiring the finesse of his swordsmanship. However, this is the extent of this ability, and despite it thought to be an important part of a Shinigami's identity, there are other defining traits that Taiga is known for. Kidō Master Unlike most contemporaries of Kidō, Taiga's abilities appear to be more attuned to the use of scientific and practical methods. He outright dismisses the concept of Kidō as magic, and narrows it down to the mere manipulation and conversion of "energy", otherwise known as or . Due to the two states in which the spirit may exist, that being in a particle form or in the form of energy, Taiga has extensively researched into the ways one might be able to form it, eventually consorting himself with in order to further his knowledge. As of now, it appears that his prowess lies not in his practical application of the spells, but his sheer knowledge in the spells that are possible in the "realms of science". : Taiga is clearly, a master over Kidō and its various aspects. Unlike others who hold the mantle who have employed their imagination to their zenith, Taiga has actually narrowed his focus considerably in order to assist in the grand scheme of Soul Society's protection: the science behind Kidō. An extraordinary feat by the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Taiga has shown enough competency within the theoretical and practical components of Kidō and its casting to classify the majority of the established Kidō as nothing more than "unexplained science." When taking into consideration his persuasive arguments and his authoritative status among the Gotei 13, many have appeared to believe his arguments. Taiga's use of Kidō, however, is on a level that could be compared to other contemporaries of similar status. Taiga demonstrates the skill required to remove incantations within a standard combat situation, giving him the necessary aspect of surprise. In addition, Taiga makes use of various clever combinations of spells in order to make his combat prowess enhanced. However, he does this particularly to replicate scientific outcomes of what would conventionally appear as "magic" to the standard individual, highlighting his passion for Kidō in the most unconventional manner. In addition, one of Taiga's defining attributes within a battle is his ability to clearly "flow" from one spell to another, by facilitating energy conversions within each of his spells consecutively. This method of fighting, without the use of any incantations whatsoever, is noted to be close to the pinnacle of mastery by many others, the primary reason why he is celebrated as a Kidō Master. However, even among his various intriguing Kidō tactics and classifications, Taiga does appreciate that "magic" does exist within Kidō and, if he is clinging to his last breaths, will make use of it for his own, grand purpose. *'Myakuraku' (脈絡 Chain of Reasoning): His first manner of casting Kidō spells. It is accurately dubbed as such, considering that it revolves around the principles of energy and its conservation. Using this form of "spell-casting" as it is dubbed, Taiga is quite able to convert the energy of his own reiryoku into a variety of other forms of energy. These can include , , and even something akin to energy. Due to this, his ability to cast spells is extremely specialized, but overall far more effective than what they would be if someone didn't possess his knowledge. This is demonstrated aptly in his use of Hadō spells, primarily. With little effort, Taiga is able to rather quickly convert to that of a , and using the very light energy from the spell to employ . Overall, his use of these spells are very difficult to keep up with, mainly due to his knowledge. *'Ketsugō Hasshin' (結合発振 Bond Oscillation): This is the second manner of Taiga's Kidō casting. This particular method has been developed from his research into reishi and its various forms. Taiga has understood, through his consultation with a few Quincy, that reishi exists in a variety of bonds, or it may live "freely". These two forms of reishi are dubbed as "Positive" (正電気 Seidenki; Lit. "Positive Charge") and "Negative" (陰電気 Indenki; Lit. "Negative Charge"). While positive reishi bonds with one another to form a variety of constructs, and the like, negative reishi is also required in order to keep a balance. By electrifying the negative reishi through the conversion of energy, Taiga is able to manipulate the positive reishi by external influence, allowing for the construction of a variety of structures. This is expressed primarily with his use of Bakudō; demonstrated primarily through an or a . Eishō-ryū (詠唱流, Incantation-Style): Incantations play an extremely strong role within any and all Kidō. From a scientific perspective, as argued by Taiga, the use of incantations in different methods appear to allow the individual to mold their own internal reiryoku within specific directions, a relationship reflected with zanpakutō and the techniques within their own special abilities. After all, a technique without a name is nothing more than a movement - it holds no power. Likewise, by employing incantations in conjunction with a name, an individual is able to grant a specific purpose to the spell that they are using, with them being entirely necessary in order to facilitate the production and manipulation of the correct concentration and quality of internal reiryoku required in order to produce Kidō appropriate to the intention of the caster. The manner in which this works is by wrestling control over the natural flow of reiryoku in the body through incantations, allowing the body to adjust its flow, collect it at certain places, and manipulate its various structural components through energy conversions as a means to produce the desired effects. *'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment): A primary goal that most Kidō practitioners seek is the abandoning of any incantation when employing a spell. It is a difficult journey, and equally difficult to reach the destination. The incantation, after all, wrests control over the flow by its isolation and redirection. Doing so without an incantation requires impeccable self-control and willpower, something not present in several people. However, as it has been seen, a way to circumvent the notion of "abandoning" an incantation is through stating the name of a spell, allowing the body to recognize and adapt the spiritual currents accordingly, although the user still has to play a considerable part in the control of the body's spiritual power nonetheless. Taiga, as a master of this art, has completely abandoned incantations. He can silently cast advanced spells one after another with very little physical effort exerted from his being. This also demonstrates an extremely powerful control over his own spiritual energy and its flow, clearly associated with a Kidō Master of his caliber. It appears his skill within this facet of Kidō has augmented the Kidō laced with an incantation greatly. While never seen in a battle, the fact that he could make use of at a small range while only saying its name and still avoid an attack from Gekkō Kirameki's To Prove One's Worth is one indication to the sheer ability Taiga must possess while actually exploiting incantations to their full capability. *'Taijūbai Eishō' (多重倍詠唱, Multiple-fold Incantation): Commonly regarded as Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation), Taiga has revealed that the name most regularly employed among conventional Shinigami is simply an aspect of the entirety of the incantation class, a fact reserved to those who are privy to the knowledge of the Kidō Corps. Considering Taiga's contacts, he undoubtedly possesses this knowledge as well, which is demonstrated through his arrogance. The Taijūbai Eishō works on the principle of layering incantations together. By isolating and shifting the flow of spiritual power within the body in multiple locations, Taiga can subsequently chain several spells at full power one after another. While not seen by him in action, an example of this would be 's transforming into , which would then be added on by her use of from her hands to absolutely annihilate her enemy - though she chose not to do so. Nonetheless, it is a form that Taiga only favors against larger-scale enemies, primarily because the scope of these spells are far beyond the norm. *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, Spoken-After Incantation): A form of incantation that designates the focus of one's reiryoku to be on the spell after it has been released. It is commonly used with Bakudō barriers due to their nature, however it may be used with lower-level destruction spells if the incantation is timed correctly. By using the incantation and subsequently powering up the spell from reiryoku channeled from the user, the spell may be empowered to a significant degree, and can also be controlled with much more precision. This makes it ideal for those spells in the higher-tiers, which cannot be controlled properly by even someone of Taiga's incredible spiritual control. *'Tsuduku Eishō' (続く詠唱, Continuous Incantation): This particular incantation technique is one that appeared to be created by Taiga following his discoveries of the intricacies of incantations and their significance. He noted that an incantation dictates the flow of a spell to the point where the incantation is complete, at which the spell is no longer one's complete dominion, so-to-speak. To compensate for this, Taiga has initiated a new practice in which one may enact absolute dominance over the external reiryoku brought about from within oneself through the practice of kidō: the continuation of incantations. This may be done by repeating a single incantation multiple times or even chaining multiple incantations together without any pause, requiring a significant level of skill. The end result of the practice is a highly fluid, powerful spell or set of spells that leave an opponent questioning the practitioner's intentions until the very end. While he has concocted the theory and used stationary experiments to accomplish the basics, he has yet to use this method in an actual battle, making it something he'll only rely upon if he believes the opponent is unable to harm him otherwise. Master of Wards: Thanks to his calculating personality, as well as interest in the study of what is known as Reijutsu, Taiga has expressed an undeniable interest, and later, mastery in the art of . From what is known and researched by him, wards are actually a large quantity of spiritual energy that is condensed down into a far more manageable state, and into a variety of mediums. These mediums are commonly thought to be simple items like and the like, which are actually specifically designed to channel spiritual energy within them, in a similar manner to a 's object affinity. However, other, more effective measures of ward-casting are available. This is demonstrated through his sealing of innumerable wards into his muscles and bones, causing it to be excruciatingly difficult to actually be able to harm it directly. Though, because he has so many wards, they are weaker than a single, more powerful ward. *'Zenkei' (全景, Bird's-Eye View): *'Kiyaku' (棄約, Breaking a Lock) (縛道, Way of Binding): *'Barriers' (結界, Kekkai): *'Seals' (封, Fū): (破道, Way of Destruction): (回道, Turn Way): *'Reimu' (霊無, Lack of Soul): *'Kimu' (器無, Lack of Vessel): (禁道 Forbidden Way): A select branch of spells that are labelled "Forbidden" by the Gotei 13 due to their disastrous effects and consequences. It is unknown where Taiga learned these spells, but he has knowledge of them regardless of their "magical" origins, which Taiga attempts to ascertain as false. *' ' (時間停止, Temporal Stasis): *' ' (空間転位, Spacial Displacement): *'Genjitsu Banare' (現実離れ, Independence from Reality): *'Kyōkai no Kanata' (境界の彼方, Beyond the Boundary) Specialized Spells: *' ' (崩輪, Disintegrating Circle): *' ' (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape): *' ' (斷空, Splitting Void): *' ' (衝, Thrust): *' ' (綴雷電, Bound Lightning): "Magical" Kidō: Zanpakutō Reigen (霊験, Miracle) is an unusual zanpakutō who, in fact, constantly challenges the way Taiga thinks and reacts to virtually any situation. Despite the man's inherent focus on Kidō, the spirit's bustling activity within his soul has lead to a remarkably strong relationship between the Shinigami and anpakutō, making Taiga's use of his zanpakutō something that most opponents would fear once they see the true extent of Taiga's capabilities. Given Taiga's passion for science, one would assume that Reigen boasts similar ideas to him. However, Reigen is the manifestation of the inner depths of Taiga's soul: the wish to be challenged. As such, in many ways, Reigen is superior to Taiga, which in turn catalyzes his growth in every manner possible. Reigen's sealed state appears to be that of a westernized . The katana is quite long, about 10-20 cm longer than the average katana, and is quite sleek in its overall appearance. The hilt has a rapier-like shape, with the handle having a curved attachment to the guard, which is also slightly ovular in its shape. The color is a relatively dark brown color, complimenting the sheath's own color. Finally, there appear to be engravings on the blade itself, causing its overall appearance to reflect that of a European . *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Sōzō no Reigen: Tenpenchī (創造の霊験・天変地異, Miracle of Creation: Calamity Befalling Heaven and Earth) Quotes *(Talking to himself) "Oh, the , eh? What's so special about it, really? Sure, it materializes the will of your own desires and emotions, but do you require such a sphere in order to achieve what can be done without it. I am not following a tradition in my own time as a scientist. Yes I borrow concepts, and yes I reference. However, I will not ever attempt to replicate the Hōgyoku. I have no desire to surpass the limitations of the "Shinigami", for whatever limitations you have ever seen in your life, they are made through your own consciousness." *(To Mitsuō) "I'd never thought I have to explain the difference between a Shinigami and a Scientist to you, of all people. The one who was rumored to be the progenitor of technological development in the . The only one out of many scientists who I've ever admired. ''You ask me the difference between the two? Oh dear...it really does look like you are a ghost of your past. I am ashamed to say it, but you must be vanquished here. Not out of duty, but out of my selfish satisfaction that a scientist's name such as yours isn't tattered!" *(To Gekkō Kirameki) "''You have to understand, Captain Kirameki, that there is no need to prove anything to anyone. If you go on a conquest to prove your might, you will end up doing nothing more than losing sight of your original purpose, regardless of how noble it might be. Do not do anything for others besides charity. A display of the skill you possess in order to justify your beliefs is completely irrational. A belief is based on personal conviction. As a scientist, I do not endorse opinions without evidence, however, the Zankensoki is not a science. No matter how much I may relate Kidō as a science, you have to understand that the underlying message remains the same: so long as you believe in something, it will be real regardless of what other people say. If your family does not believe in the value of your Zanjutsu and Hakuda, that is perfectly acceptable. Believe in your skills with your own conviction, it is personal resolve that will let you live on in the world."To Prove One's Worth Trivia Behind the Scenes References Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:12th Division Category:Shinigami Research and Development Institute